falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Sydney's 10mm "Ultra" SMG
(non-playable version) |ammo use =1 |projectiles =1 }} is used by the relic hunter Sydney. How to Obtain Sydney the relic hunter carries this weapon. It can be obtained by either killing her (no bad karma), letting her die or finishing the quest Stealing Independence and giving her "A Note from Little Moonbeam's Father". "A Note from Little Moonbeam's Father" is located within the Statesman hotel in the quest Reilly's Rangers. During the mission, be sure to check the side rooms until you find a skeleton on one of the beds. You'll find an assault rifle under the bed, some ammo next to it, and the voice tape on the bed next to or under the corpse. Go back to Sydney after finding it in Rivet City and she will tell you it was from her father, that he was attempting to make one big deal and set her up for life, but was double crossed. Realizing she was wrong about her father, she will give you the gun. When she gives you the gun, you will keep the holotape and it is likely the game will glitch and the 10mm Ultra SMG will remain in her inventory. This means you can take the gun an unlimited number of times. Note however that this can only be done AFTER returning the Declaration to Washington. After speaking to her in Rivet City, she will move to Underworld and become a weapons merchant there. Notes * Sydney's Ultra SMG is significantly more powerful than a regular SMG (59 damage compared to 37), as well as having a much larger ammo capacity (20 extra rounds per magazine). It is also worth an additional 200 caps. * Sydney's special weapon degrades at the same rate as the standard version. Be prepared to spend some caps to repair this item on a daily basis or use other commonly found SMGs to manually repair it. * You can repair Sydney's Ultra SMG yourself with regular SMGs or duplicate copies of her gun (see bugs/exploits below). * You can get Sydney's Ultra SMG without having to kill her yourself by getting her near a chained meat (Trap) and make her run into it. * It is also possible to kill Sydney with a trap that has already been triggered. Simply have her stand near one, drag the trap back with the thumbstick (on PS3), left bumper (on Xbox 360), or Z (on PC) and then release it to swing it into her. This can be done multiple times to kill her with no karma penalty. * Sydney can also be killed easily by fire ants. If you have not yet completed the quest to destroy the fire ants, bringing her to Greyditch can get her dispatched very quickly. * Sydney can be kept as a partner as long as you never finish the Stealing Independence Quest. She also can wear Power Armor. * (Added Note) You can also use the Mesmetron to kill Sydney. Most likely (depends on weapons condition), she will become hostile, resulting in random people killing her. If you do this, you cannot do said glitch. Consider yourself warned. Bugs/Exploits There is a bug/exploit in all versions of Fallout 3 that allows you to receive unlimited copies of her Ultra SMG in perfect condition (along with 50 rounds of 10mm ammo). This glitch still works as of the latest patch. To trigger the exploit, after receiving the gun once choose the following dialogue options: "Since we're done now, why don't you tell me about yourself?" "Nice gun. I've never seen one like that." (she mentions her father and re-triggers the option to ask about him) "That's all for now, I guess" (taking you back one step in the dialogue tree) "So, whatever happened to your father?" and finally, "Sydney, I found a note from your father. He didn't abandon you." You should then receive the Ultra SMG and ammo again. The above steps can be repeated as many times as you want for a limitless supply of both guns and 10mm ammo. Also the bug ignores weight limitations. For example you have 250 weight limit you can have 700/250 wg when doing the glitch.(However this seems to have been fixed, the glitch still works but you cannot carry a large amount of the weapon without being overencumbered. confirmed Xbox 360.) *Sydney is occasionally hostile to the regulars of The 9th Circle, including Charon. This, of course, results in her death (Sydney will always choose the player over the residents of Underworld in a fight. If you are caught pick pocketing and Underworld turns hostile, Sydney will still be on your side.) *It should be mentioned that, after completing Stealing Independence, Sydney's ammo box will still be at the 9th Circle, however, Sydney is absent. This is usually because she has entered a static, or "unloaded" cell of the map, in this case, Anacostia Crossing. She may be frozen there, at the gate, until you load Anacostia. If not, then she was killed on her journey. *A bug which commonly occurs results in her holding the gun upside down. On the Xbox 360 version, latest patch, she may or may not shoot if this occurs (needs confirmation for other platforms). She may hold the gun upside-down on PS3, but she always can shoot. *NOTE:This is one way of getting infinite caps, since you can get the gun and sell it an unlimited number of times. *NOTE:This is also a way of getting unlimited ammo, if you have downloaded The Pitt DLC, since the 10mm rounds are quite valuable in the Ammo Press; one round of the aforementioned bug can yield 100 "points" of ammo value, capable of creating 20 .44 /.308 rounds. Behind the scenes Sydney's name and appearance is a reference to the Sydney on Relic Hunters. Videos Gallery Bugged_Sydney's_10mm_Ultra_SMG.jpg|Sydney's SMG upside down, while she is in unarmed mode de:Sydney's 10mm "Ultra" SMG en:Sydney's 10mm "Ultra" SMG es:"Ultra" metralleta 10mm de Sydney pl:"Ultrapistolet" maszynowy 10 mm Sydney ru:10-мм ПП «Ультра» Сидни uk:10 мм ПП «Ультра» Сідні Category:Fallout 3 Small Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout 3 unique weapons Category:Fallout 3 weapons Category:Small Guns